Cage
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: He hates her. He loves her. He hates her so much that he loves her. He loves her so much that he hates her. Does that even make sense? Len doesn't know. He doesn't care anyway. Love and Hate are just opposite sides to the same coin after all. Yandere Len alert. Requested by awesomedt.


**So this is for ****awesomedt, who wanted a Yandere!Len and an Innocent!Miku oneshot.**

**Okay so I wrote this while being depressed while being sick. So yeah. Also, I dunno if you guys can actually tell that Miku's innocent. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

The pain burns him.

It burns him so much that Len's sure that he'll receive scars and wounds and stabs and blisters all over his body and he screams.

HE DOESN'T LIKE IT DOESN'T LIKE IT DOESN'T LIKE IT

The silence is so deafening.

The silence breaks his eardrums his head his body his limbs his eyes his stomach his heart him.

Go away GO AWAY GO AWAY GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY WHY WON'T IT _GO AWAY!?_

The monochrome colors burn into his eyes.

It's painful, seeing blacks and whites flash before his eyes and Len doesn't like it.

STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP IT HURTS STOP

He hyperventilates, hair a mess and blonde strands ripped out in his sweaty palms, gasping and choking for air.

AIR THAT IS SO PRECIOUS BUT WHY WHY WHY WHY ISN'T IT HERE WHY WHERE IS IT!?

He grapples around her, fisting around in the empty space. It might be a vacuum, it might be that he's in space...but there's just no air. No air for him to breath in, no air for him to live in.

Tears stream down his face. It's suffocating.

* * *

Everyday is just as usual.

He stares at the outside world from the metal cage that blocks him from even setting foot in the world.

Len stares without feeling.

He just doesn't care anymore.

His fingers pick away absentmindedly at the scabs that cover his wrists.

They remain there forever, etched in his heart, not just his body.

Warm liquid runs down his arm and Len realizes belatedly that the blood is coming from the open wounds.

"This won't do."

He picks up a small pocketknife, flicks the blade out, and cuts.

It doesn't offer him any more relief.

It stopped after about the fiftieth time.

Len throws the blade away as far as possible.

He flinches when it hits walls with a loud ring that only metal could produce and bounces onto the ground.

The boy curls up into a ball and sleeps, ignoring the red liquid that stains his hair.

It's never going to stay anyway.

He's always going to be trapped in this metal cage of his.

* * *

Whispers hurt his eardrums.

Ear cells will never regenerate after dying, so Len's pretty sure he only has about one hundred or so left.

He doesn't care, either way. All the better for him to go deaf.

He won't have to hear anything anymore.

He _doesn't _want to hear anything anymore.

It hurts too much for him too care.

He should just die.

But he won't die. He can't die. He wouldn't die!

No matter how many time, how deep he cuts, _she _always comes and rescues him!

He hates her.

* * *

She's here again.

A hand reaches out to him and Len takes it.

Unwillingly.

Willingly?

He doesn't know anymore.

* * *

She smiles like the flowers.

(Her hair certainly doesn't belong to any of the colours of the flowers though. It's aqua.)

Even though Len's never seen flowers before.

His habitat is too dark and dingy for even the smallest flower to bloom.

But...

She bloomed anyway.

As a pure flower, furthermore.

It was strange.

He's afraid to pluck this first flower that grows in here.

He's afraid to hurt this first flower that grows in here.

He's afraid to touch this first flower that grows in here.

_He's afraid to _nurture _this first flower that grows in here._

* * *

Is it jealousy?

Is it love?

Is it infatuation?

Is it a crush?

Is it friendship?

Or is it possessiveness?

He stares out of his metal cage at the two star-crossed lovers.

They look so much like Romeo and Juliet.

Then he should be Shylock.

Romeo died before Juliet anyway.

* * *

The metal blade's gripped so tightly that his blood mixes with his.

Len doesn't know if it's tears or blood or rain that streams down his face.

Anyway, it's wet.

His metal cage is tainted.

It's been fitted with a padlock now.

A padlock with a flower imprinted.

* * *

He continues staring out of his metal cage. The cage is now overgrown with plants and flowers of all types, curling against each other and fighting to bloom.

Len slashes at them with the metal blade. They die and wilt away.

He slashes at the padlock. It rings with a sound only metal could produce.

The flower stays imprinted on the padlock. Len frowns and slashes again and again.

He hates her.

He hates her.

He loves her.

Len doesn't know anymore.

Love and hate are both sides of the same coin anyway.

So it's the same.

Len continues swiping his blade at the padlock.

This shows how much he loves her.

* * *

He loves her so much that he hates her.

He hates her so much that he loves her.

Len doesn't understand, but he understands at the same time.

It's amazing what hate can do to him.

It's amazing what love can do to him.

Nothing burns him now.

Nothing breaks him now.

Nothing pains him now.

Nothing makes him hyperventilate now.

Nothing is needed now.

Nothing suffocates him now.

After all, his metal cage is perfect now.

The flower stays imprinted on the padlock.

* * *

**It was fun writing about Len. I mean, I've never put him as one of my POV characters before (sorry dude) sooooo yeah. **

**I hope you'll like this one-shot, ****awesomedt! =w=**

**(It might have been a bit confusing so hahaha) **


End file.
